Sharp and Bright and Vicious
by TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: Padmé's plans have accelerated. It is time to rid the galaxy of Darth Sidious. (Sith Padmé)
She smiles. It is a cruel smile, sharp and bright and vicious, like the smile of a nexu before it rends the flesh from your bones. For the first time in years, decades even, he feels something that resembles fear.

"This is an unexpected development, my dear," he says, stalling for time while his mind races, trying to figure out a way where he comes out on top. How had he missed this? "Who did you ever find to train you in the ways of the Sith?"

Her eyes, bright and yellow and burning, glare at him. "The Line of Bane was not the only one to survive."

"I do wonder at your timing. Why have you come to me now to reveal yourself? I'm afraid I don't quite understand." He smiles benevolently, projecting the doting mentor image into the Force.

She brushes the illusion aside without even blinking. "I would have let you destroy the Republic. I would have let you tear the galaxy to shreds with this pointless civil war. But you are trying to take my husband. That I _cannot_ allow."

"Senator Amidala, I do not like what you are implying," he admonishes.

"Chancellor Palpatine," she says, drawing out his title in a mocking fashion. "I am implying that I am going to kill you for touching what is _mine_."

"Now really, how do you expect to achieve that?" he asks, disbelieving. That she could even fathom herself powerful enough to kill him is preposterous.

Her laughter is scornful and ruthless, but he ignores the shiver going down his spine. His instincts shout at him that he is prey now, but he is a Lord of the Sith. His mastery of the Dark Side will more than make up for any tricks she may have up her voluminous sleeves.

He decides that he will no longer tolerate this insolence, and unleashes Force Lightning on her. Somehow, she redirects it. Her control is sloppy though, and the Lightning strikes everything in the room except for him. Foolish child. He could have taught her, if she proved merciless enough to kill Dooku, of course, and she would have been a good tool to keep her witless husband in line. It is no matter though. She must die.

Faster than the human eye could track, he ignites his lightsaber and attacks. Shockingly, she is no longer there. There is a sudden weight at his back, a painful strike to the back of his neck, and then he is one with the Force.

0o0o0

The explosion caused by Sidious' death knocks out all of the windows in his office and destroys much of the furniture. Padmé feels incredibly exasperated by the sheer amount of drama the other Sith put into his own death.

It is instinct that has her shielding herself from the blast with the Force, instinct built up through harsh training with her Master.

Truth be told, Padmé hadn't planned on killing Sidious until after he had kickstarted the Sith Empire, but the twin lights she can feel in her abdomen through the Force, not far enough along to be visible, but still there, accelerated her plans drastically. He was a threat, and so she eliminated him.

This is not to say that she doesn't take a vindictive amount of pleasure from killing the other Sith. He had, after all, been behind the Trade Federation occupation of Naboo, which had resulted in so many deaths of _her_ people. Padmé is vicious in protecting what is hers, and she will wait years in order to achieve her revenge.

When the guards at the door finally begin to force open the doors to the Chancellor's office, guards that Sidious had dismissed as soon as he had seen her eyes, Padmé allows a few tears to track down her cheeks. They are tears of happiness and satisfaction, but no one needs to know that.

"Please help!" she cries. "Someone has assassinated the Chancellor!"

The knife had disintegrated in the explosion; no evidence links her to his murder beyond her presence in the room.

The guards rush in, and she is escorted off to a side room to be interviews about her experience. The local police are called in, and then the Jedi when someone sees the lightsaber.

Within 24 hours, word has gotten out that Palpatine was a Sith. The war grinds to a halt, and all of the Jedi on the frontlines are called back. Padmé would be lying if she said she didn't predict this, but no one asks her. It is still wonderful to see Anakin again, and to tell him the news that he is going to be a father in about eight months.

Her plans have accelerated and changed, but that's okay. Soon Anakin will Fall, and after that she will poach Obi-Wan from the Jedi Order. Anakin wouldn't be truly happy without him, after all. Afterwards, the galaxy will be hers.


End file.
